vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Boar (Juuni Taisen: Zodiac War)
|-|Manga= |-|Anime= Summary Inounoshishi is one of the 12 Zodiacs and is the Zodiac of the Boar who kills in abundance. Her real name is Toshiko Inou. Toshiko was the heiress of a distinguished family with a history that goes back over three centuries. She grew up caught between her father, whose parenting style was so severe some would call it abusive, and her mother, who took doting to new extremes. In time Toshiko learned how to appease them both in equal measure. As a child, all her focus went toward ascertaining what adults wanted of her, and once she attained adulthood herself, she became a free spiritーespecially when it came to the one matter both her parents had rigidly denied her: romance. Originally, her sister, who was five years Toshiko's junior, had earned the right to participate in the 12th Zodiac War, but in the culmination of a twelve-year plot, Toshiko killed her sister and claimed the invitation for herself. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, 8-C with Aishuu and Inochigoi Name: Boar, Inounoshishi, Toshiko Inou Origin: Juuni Taisen: Zodiac War Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Zodiac of the Boar Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Skilled marksman), Martial Arts (Well-trained in CQC), Enhanced Senses (Able to read Auras), Analytical Prediction, Unlimited Ammo Attack Potency: Unknown, Building level+ with Aishuu and Inochigoi (After reading Rabbit's aura she deduced that only she and Ox would be strong enough to kill him, and devised a way to kill him just seconds after looking at him in combat and only failing to do so because she was caught off guard by zombie Snake, though in an alternate future she did manage to kill him. Sheep's in-depth strength analysis put her only one tier lower than the likes of Ox and Monkey and above the likes of Horse. Dog considered it lucky that she had been killed so early and stated that he would not want to be on the receiving end of her guns in a fight. Even after being amplified by Dog's One Man Army Chicken noted that if she had tried to fight Boar head on she would have been blown to pieces.) Speed: Subsonic (Was able to tag Rabbit in an alternate timeline), Supersonic Attack Speed with Aishuu and Inochigoi (Her bullets travel at ~Mach 2.3) Lifting Strength: Above Average Human (Able to effortlessly wield two PK Machineguns at though they were weightless) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Wall level (Survived falling three stories with no injuries whatsoever, having been more worried about her poise upon landing rather than sustaining any injuries) Stamina: Very high Range: Kilometers with Aishuu and Inochigoi Standard Equipment: Aishuu and Inochigoi (a pair of heavy machine gun) Intelligence: Gifted (Despite her dismissive attitude, Inounoshishi is highly intelligent and highly skilled in combat, able to deduce multiple methods of killing her opponent just seconds after looking at them, and has shown the ability to fight in both close and long-range combat as well as take on numerous opponents at once and come out on top.) Weaknesses: Can be highly dismissive of her opponents, Cannot sense the auras of undead beings Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Aishuu and Inochigoi:' Inounoshishi's weapons of choice, a pair of PK machine guns named Aishuu (lit. Lost Love) and Inochigoi (lit. No Mercy). She is well versed in heavy weaponry, and nothing is too heavy for her to handle, but these two, in particular, she wields as if they were extensions of her own body. **'Making It Rain:' Inounoshishi's unique ability which gives her guns an unlimited amount of ammunition to use in combat. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Juuni Taisen: Zodiac War Category:Rich Characters Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Aura Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Unknown Tier Category:Precognition Users Category:Tier 8